C'est mon tour
by Seijou Kurisumasu
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille qui arrive dans le monde de Naruto.Mais elle n'est pas la seule de venir d'un autre monde. Crossover avec plusieurs mondes.
1. prologue

Ceci est une fic écrite _**avec**_ Okami 360. C'est important!

Bonjour tout le monde comme je l'ai dit plus haut je n'ai _**pas**_ écrit cette fic _**seule**_.

Cette fic a parti d'un bon fond, mais va finir en grosse connerie. Dans le bon sens du terme! (s'il y a un bon sens)

J'espère que vous allez apprécier! ^^

Bonne lecture!

Supposer ligne qui ne veut jamais apparaître!

Une jeune fille était étendue dans son lit. Elle avait les cheveux châtain et assez longs. Ils lui arrivaient

Dans le bas du dos. La couverture, qui était sous elle, était bleu marine avec des motifs abstrais cousus en bourgogne dessus. La tête de lit était accotée au mur du fond. Elle était en bois brun rouge avec comme motif : des vagues. Sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son lit, il y avait un réveil matin qui indiquait 1 heure du matin. La belle endormie disparue dans un nuage fumée.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Pov Jeune fille inconnue

Je me réveillais avec un sifflement dans les oreilles, un vent qui me giflait la figure (méchant vent!) et les bras me gelait de la tête aux pieds. Une vague sensation de tomber dans le vide me pris. Cela m'a fit ouvrir les yeux. À ma grande surprise, je réalisais que je tombais effectivement dans le vide…

-AAAaaah!

J'arrêtais de crier car ma bouche était devenue complètement sèche. Et de toute manière ça ne servait à rien de gueuler comme une malade mentale. Finalement, je passais le stade des nuages et vis une grande, très grande forêt. Puisqu'à l'horizon seulement je vis qu'elle finissait. En son centre, ce qui ressemblait à un village de forme ronde, se dressait seul dans ce vaste étendue verte.

Je finis bien vite , trop à mon goût, à passer la ligne d'arbre. Quelque branches ralentirent ma chute sans pour autant m'arrêter. Une vive douleur m'envahit alors que je m'écrasais sur le sol.

-À l'aide… j'essayais vainement d'appeler à l'aide mais la douleur était si intense que seule un murmure sorti de ma bouche. Mes yeux se voilèrent, la dernière chose que je vis fut les racines des arbres. Un bruit de fond, plus précisément de pas, se fit discret. Et je sombrais dans l'abîme de l'inconscience.

Supposer ligne qui ne veut jamais apparaître!

Voilà le prologue!

Vous avez aimés? Mettez des reviews alors! ^^ (si vous avez aimés)

Le prochain chapitre va peut être venir bientôt car il est déjà commencé.

Nous ne promettons rien!

Seijou Kurisumasu et Okami 360 


	2. Le réveil

Je me réveillais. Quelque chose de doux me recouvrait et j'étais étendue sur quelque chose de moelleux. À première vue, j'étais dans un lit. Je sentais l'odeur de médicament. À deuxième vue, j'étais dans un hôpital. _Normale vue la chute que j'ai fais. J'ouvris les yeux et tout était blanc. J'suis p'être au paradis aussi. À moins que tout le monde se fourre depuis des siècle sur la couleur qu'il peut avoir. C'est p'être noir? Ou bleu comme le ciel. Ouais c'est p'être ça. Les Cieux sont couleur ciel. _Je tournais la tête vers la gauche et vis une infirmière rentrer dans la chambre. Finalement, j'étais bien dans un hôpital en tant que patiente.(Non en tant que SDF qui se cherchait un abri parce qu'il annonçait un )

-Oh, vous êtes réveillée, me dit l'infirmière. Puis elle repartit.

_Bravo, je viens de me réveiller et elle part. Chic. Moi, je suis sensée faire quoi? Me cogner la tête sur le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive? De la marde! _Je m'assis sur le lit où j'étais étendue. Je vis que j'étais « branchée » à un soluté à droite de mon lit. _Fait chier. _Je l'arrachais, avec délicatesse quand même, de mon bras. Je vis que je n'avais ni plâtre ni douleur._Bizarre, pourtant je l'ai très bien senti, mon atterrissage.___J'avais quelque bandages, mais rien de grave. Je me levais et vis un semblant d'armoire à ma gauche, à côté d'une fenêtre. Je m'approchais et l'ouvris. (L'armoire pas la fenêtre!) Il y avait mon T-shirt, mes jeans et mes espadrilles dont j'étais vêtue avant d'arriver ici**.** _Ça sera déjà mieux que cette espèce de robe de chambre mal foutue qui me sert de vêtement. _ Je cherchais une salle de bain pour me changer. J'en trouvai une à côté de la table de chevet, du côté gauche du lit. J'alla me changer. J'entendis des pas dans la chambre.

-Je te présente Tsu… entendis-je dire par l'infirmière qui m'avait « accueillit » de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Rima, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? dit une voix confiante et agréable à entendre sur un ton autoritaire.

-Je ne sais pas, elle était là il y a 5 minutes, expliqua difficilement la dénommée Rima. _Dit plutôt 15___

C'est à ce moment que je décidai de sortir habillé de mon vrai linge. Je regardai les personnes qui étaient en face de moi. L'infirmière avec son visage surpris. Ensuite, il y avait une femme et un jeune homme. La femme était blonde et paressait avoir un âge moyen. Ses cheveux étaient séparé en deux couettes basses. Elle avait un losange mauve sur le front et avait des attributs assez développés. Le jeune homme avait peut être un an de plus que moi, alors 15 car j'avais 14. Il avait les cheveux noirs et longs, attachés en queue de cheval basse. Il avait les yeux noir profond et me regardait intensément.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes debout! s'écria de sa voix aiguë et désagréable Rima. Vous ne devez pas vous levez!

Mon regard, quelques secondes auparavant sans émotion, comme mon visage, se changea en calotte polaire. Je ne sais pas si c'était par crainte ou pas surprise, mais elle recula d'un pas. _Qui lui a donné le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne l'apprécie déjà pas._

-Je pense qu'elle s'est assez reposée, dit la voix grave du seul gars présent dans la pièce. Tsunade-sama s'en est occupée, non, continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne savait pas se qui l'avait poussé à prendre ma défense, peut être avait-t-il sentis ma subite envie de meurtre, mais j'appréciais.

-Oui, vous avez raison, admit-elle en admiration devant lui, car il fallait le dire : il l'avait regardé!

Il soupira, las de tout ça. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Bonjour, je suis soulagée que tu aille bien, commença la femme. Je suis Tsunade, hokage du village de Konoha. Qu'elle est ton nom.

Je resta silencieuse. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais leur faire confiance, même si elle m'a soignée. Je continuais de les fixer de mes yeux bleus, mais ils changeaient de couleur de temps en temps.

-Tu as peut être perdu la mémoire. Tu es tombée de haut quand même. Remercie Itachi, c'est lui qui t'as trouvée.

Alors son nom était Itachi. Ça lui allait bien.

-Je t'ai plus entendue que d'autre chose, corrigea-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. _J'ai crié si fort que ça?_

-Pas que tu aies criée fort, ton cri m'a juste alarmé, mais quand tu as commencé à toucher les arbres, je me suis fié au bruit que ça faisait.

Rima me regarda méchamment. Apparemment elle était jalouse que j'ai alarmé son beau Itachi. _Il est pas mal quand même. _Je hochais la tête vers lui pour le remercier et lui offrit un mince sourire en coin.

-Tu pourrais au moins parler! Il t'a sauvé la vie quand même, me « nargua » (parce que ça marche pas vraiment) Rima. Je vais le faire à ta place : « Merci Itachi de l'avoir sauvée. »

_Mais pour qui elle se prend cette pétasse de merde! T'es pas ma mère chose. C'est pas elle qui a failli mourir en tout cas, car c'est sûr qu'il l'aurait laissée mourir. _

Itachi lui lança un regard bizarre, entre le « Pour qui elle se prend, elle pourrait pas se la fermer » et le « Je vais la tuer ». Je pris ma veste noire, qui s'agençait bien avec le bleu marine de mon T-shirt, et le blanc gris de mes espadrilles qui contrastait avec mes jeans noirs. Je l'enfilais et parti. Je vis la surprise de Tsunade et d'Itachi. La chose qui servait d'infirmière semblait contente. _Je te le laisse ton Itachi._ Je sortis de la chambre avec facilité. Je pensais qu'il allait avoir plus de résistance, c'était peut être la surprise. _En tout cas!_ Toutes les personnes que je croisais me regardait de travers._ Quoi, vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un sortir d'un hôpital en vie?_

-C'est la fille que Itachi-kun à amenée, chuchota une infirmière à une autre.

_Ah, c'est donc ça. Mais elles sont toutes barges ces infirmières ou quoi! Pauvre Itachi, je le plains._ Je sortis de l'hôpital et vis un grand édifice avec le kanji du feu sur le devant. Je commençais à marcher vers la gauche quand je sentis une pression, comme une main, sur mon bras et me retourner.

-Attend deux secondes! je reconnu la voix comme celle d'Itachi.

Tsunade arriva deux secondes plus tard.

-Tu penses faire quoi là? Tu ne connais pas le village ni ses habitants.

Je haussais les épaules avec désinvolture. _J'aurais commencé pas sortir de ce foutu village et j'aurais vu après voyons!_

_-_Bon, on va faire quoi de toi? Itachi va voir Yami et Yuki pour leur dire que la mission de cette après midi est annulée. Oh et puis va y avec lui je vais penser à ce que tu vas devenir pendant ce temps.

-Viens suis-moi, me dit Itachi en partant vers la droite. Elle devait s'entrainer aujourd'hui avant la mission.

Je partis à sa suite sans attendre. _Pourquoi pas le suivre, ça va me faire visiter le village. Mais c'est quoi cette mission, et de quel entrainement il parle? En tout cas une chance que j'était trop fatiguée hier soir pour m'endormir sans m'avoir changée. C'est bizarre parce que j'ai rien fait hier. Je suis devenue fatiguée après que j'ai été prendre ce café au restaurant du coin. Peu importe, je crois qu'on arrive._

_-_On arrive, me dit Itachi.

Maintenant je connaissais le stand de ramen, la boutique de fleur Yamanaka, avec comme caissière une folle enragée, la clinique vétérinaire Inuzuka et le restaurant de grillade.

_-_Ah, Itachi qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bon midi, dit sur le ton de l'impatience une fille avec une coupe assez spéciale. Elle avait les cheveux brun foncé coupés en dégradé. Ses cheveux partaient à la hauteur de sa bouche sur côté droit de son visage et finissaient à un centimètre de sa clavicule du côté gauche de son visage.

-Ça va pas, on dirait.

-Exactement Itachi, ça ne va pas! Yami n'est pas encore là et notre rendez-vous était à 10h! répondit la fille frustrée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fait et la ramener ici, lui dit Itachi.

-D'accord, merci.

-Je reviens, attends-moi là, me dit Itachi.

_Et oh, je la connais pas moi la supposé Yuki. Elle a de beaux yeux vert forêt quand même. Et des bizarres d'oreilles pointues. Je m'égare, je ne veux pas faire le poteau!_

**Merci de nous lire. Un grand merci aux reviews reçus et aux prochains à recevoir. Au plaisir que vous nous relisiez!**

**Seijou et 'Kami 360.**


End file.
